The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbine systems, and more particularly to a micromixer assembly of a gas turbine engine, as well as a method of distributing an air-fuel mixture to a combustor chamber of the gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine systems may include a micromixer, where air distribution to an individual air-fuel pipe should remain at a mean average value of the overall flow. The micromixer typically includes a plurality of pipes or tubes, each having an inlet. Due to upstream conditions, such as the flow experiencing a sharp turn just prior to entering the inlets, non-uniform mass flow often prevails, thereby hindering engine performance. Decreased performance is a result of ineffective air-fuel mixing prior to injection to the combustor chamber, thereby increasing NOx emissions, for example.